Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. The mobile/portable terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of portability by a user.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, or broadcasting service.
Meanwhile, the terminal recognizes a user command by using a touch screen, a remote controller, a local key button and a voice recognition module and executes a function corresponding to the recognized user command.
The touch screen recognizes an X-Y coordinate of a screen touched by a user and executes a function corresponding to the recognized coordinate. A user may touches one of menu items displayed on the touch screen, and the terminal recognizes the X-Y coordinate corresponding to the point touched on the touch screen and executes the function corresponding to the X-Y coordinate.
However, in the above described scheme for executing a function using a touch screen, since a user must exactly touch a desired touch point after confirming the desired touch point while continuously watching the touch screen, the user may feel inconvenient when using it while driving a vehicle.
When the function is executed by recognizing a voice, a voice recognition module is always maintained in an active state, so that an ambient noise may be misrecognized as a user voice, so the apparatus may malfunction.
Although the voice recognition function may be turned on or off to solve the above problem, the voice recognition function must be turned on when the voice recognition function is used and then turned off after the voice recognition function is completed, causing the inconvenience.